Save Me
by fatii-Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Me encontraba tirada en un obscuro callejon,herida y desarmada,lloraba y me preguntaba porque había sido tan tonta y creer que realmente había cambiado... alguien susurro un,"Tranquila,te voy a sacar de aqui" después de eso todo comenzó a volverse negro.
1. Prologo

**Hola mis queridas lectoras!! ya he vuelto con una nueva idea, estoy un poco corta de tiempo no se cuando podre subir los capitulos pero espero que pronto, y ya basta de tanto hablar o mas bien de leer esto, mejor el prologo.**

**Save Me.**

**Prologo.**

Me encontraba tirada en un obscuro y solitario callejón, estaba herida y desarmada, lloraba y me preguntaba el porque había sido tan tonta al creer que realmente el había cambiado y porque me había arriesgado a buscarlo, cuando solo causo mas dolor en mi corazón del que ya tenia. Entonces entre las sombras vi unos oscuros y peligrosos ojos rojos que me miraban inexpresivos, ese ser perverso dio unos pasos al frente y pude ver claramente su pálido rostro en forma de serpiente, llevaba puesta una túnica negra que le llagaba a los pies y sus manos descubiertas sostenían mi varita y la de el, detrás de el estaba Bellatrix Lestrange, sus profundos y negros ojos me miraron con burla y desprecio, su rostro se veía mas pálido y cansado que de costumbre, y sus labios formaban una mueca que, sin lugar a duda era de desprecio, y cuando ya sentía que todo estaba por terminar y vi que el monstro que había causado tanto dolor y miseria, estaba a punto de lanzarme un Avada Kadavra, miles de rayos de colores aparecieron, junto con muchos mortífagos y miembros de la Orden del Fénix, después sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban y alguien susurro en mi oído un calido, _"Tranquila, te voy a sacar de aquí" _mi primer reacción el escucharlo fue sorpresa, seguida por miedo y al final pánico, ¿Qué hacia el ahí? ¿De que lado estaba? ¿Era un mortífago o un miembro de la orden del Fénix? Me tomo en sus brazos y me saco deprisa de aquel horrible callejón, llego a un auto negro, me subió al asiento del copiloto y el subió al asiento de piloto, acelero y dejamos atrás a unos cuantos mortífagos que nos seguían, cada momento me sentía mas inconsciente, mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas, lo ultimo que vi fueron unos hermosos ojos grises, llenos de preocupación y angustia, escuche una voz que cada momento se hacia de un volumen mas bajo a pesar de los gritos desesperados de aquel hombre que decía, _"Hermione quédate despierta, por favor no te vallas" _después de eso todo comenzó a volverse negro, hasta que me quede desmallada en aquel asiento de un auto, con un desconocido a mi lado.

**¿Que les parecio? les pido por favor que me digan si les gusta, lo odian o no les llama la atencion, espero pronto poder subir el capitulo uno.**

**Fatii-Cullen-Malfoy**


	2. Esos Ojos Grises

**Hola mis queridas niñas, ya he vuelto, perdón por la tardanza pero he estado un poco ocupada, la escuela, problemas con mis papas y la inspiración huyo de mi, pero ya he vuelto, espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**Fatii-Cullen-Malfoy.**

**P.D.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, me dan mas ánimos.**

* * *

**Draco pov.**

Hermione llevaba ya cuatro días inconsciente, la había llevado a la casa de los Weasley, después de haberla sacado de aquel callejón. La señora Weasley la llevo deprisa al hospital mágico y desde ese día no se nada de ella, me sentía culpable por todo lo que ella había vivido, yo la había entregado, y todo por salvarme a mi y a mi madre, la mujer que mas he amado en el mundo estaba apunto de morir por una imprudencia mía, y de un hombre que dijo ser mi amigo, que hizo pensar que realmente amaba a Hermione, que le rompió el corazón y que la mando al hospital, y todo por mi estúpida culpa, por a ver creído todo.

Continúe lamentándome y culpándome en la biblioteca de la mansión de mi madre, cuando la susodicha entra y me entrega un sobre que llevaba en sus manos, me da una sonrisa que me da fuerza y silenciosamente se va, observe el sobre y reconocí de inmediato la letra de Ginny Weasley, con toda la calma que pude, abrí el sobre y comencé a leer.

"_Malfoy._

_Hermione a despertado y necesitamos que vengas de inmediato, no te alteres ella esta bien, solo queremos que vengas lo más rápido posible por favor._

_Ginny Weasley."_

Me quede observando la carta un momento, cuando pude reaccionar salí de la habitación, tome mi abrigo y salí de la casa, a medio jardín desaparecí, dejando atrás la mansión y apareciendo frente al hospital, entre y rápidamente me encamine por uno de los pasillos pasando a un lado de la recepcionista dejándola con las palabras en la boca, subí por elevador hasta el cuarto piso en donde se suponía tenían a Hermione. Cuando las puertas se abrieron vi una pequeña recepción con unas cuantas sanadoras platicando, camine a un lado de ellas y me dirigí a buscar la habitación de _mi_ Hermione, sin embargo una de ellas me detuvo, me examino con su penetrante mirada detrás de unos lentes que me recordaban a los de la maestra Trelawney, era de baja estatura, y estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mi como para ver las delgadas arrugas que marcaban su rostro, me soltó y me dijo con una profunda voz.

— ¿A quien busca joven?

—Busco la habitación de Hermione Granger.

La mujer me miro y después fijo su mirada en una carpeta que tenía en sus manos, regreso la mirada hacia mí y después a la carpeta — ¿Cuál es su nombre joven?

—Draco.

La mujer me miro con cara de fastidio, al parecer pensaba que bromeaba al decirle solo mi nombre, pero la verdad es que no me agradaba decir mi apellido, no después de la enorme mancha que llevaba el apellido Malfoy.

—Mi nombre es Draco, Draco Malfoy.

La expresión de la pobre señora cambio a horror, miro mi rubio cabello, mis ojos grises, mis facciones, etc. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que me miraran de esa forma, como si fuera peligroso, una amenaza para lo sociedad, a veces extrañaba las miradas que me daban en Hogwarts, las que sentía cuando pasaba junto un grupo de chicas o las que me daba el grupo de Potter cuando me burlaba de ellos, es algo que gracias a la costumbre no se olvida fácilmente, pero como dije anteriormente, mi nombre estaba maldito, y era una maldición que no se podría quitar con nada.

—Este, la habitación de la señorita es la 573, esta por este pasillo.

Ella dudo al escribir mi nombre en su carpeta, en el área de visitas, y parecía que Hermione tenia muchas ya que había una lista muy larga bajo su nombre, le di las gracias y ella volteo de inmediato y me miro sorprendida con sus enormes ojos verdes, le sonreí amablemente y camine por el pasillos que me había señalado.

Conforme caminaba me parecía cada vez mas largo el pasillo, llegue a la puerta con el numero 573 escrito con letras doradas, esta por abrir la puerta cuando detrás de mi escuche un fuerte sollozo, me gire rápidamente y vi a la señora Weasley sentada en una pequeña sala de espera frente a la puerta, lloraba en los brazos de uno de sus gemelos, mientras el otro trataba de consolar a su hermana, cuando se percataron de mi presencia su expresión cambio y sonrieron, la señora Weasley corrió a mi y me abrazo.

—Draco querido, que bueno que ya llegaste.

—Vine en cuanto recibí la carta, señora Weasley ¿Cómo esta Hermione?

—Pues será mejor que la veas tu mismo.

Me dijo la mujer me miro con un poco de nerviosismo, me gire a la puerta, tome la chapa, y entre a la habitación.

* * *

**Hermione Pov.**

No sabia en donde estaba, la razón por la que estaba ahí, o quienes eran las personas que estaban con migo, lo único que sabia era que ellos me parecían extrañamente familiares, los dos hombres se parecían a unos amigos, pero no sabia mas de mi vida, algo me decía que aquellos niños eran esos hombres que ahora veía frente a mi. Continúe viendo como ellos hablaban con en medimago, cuando el pelirrojo se volteo frente a mi y me pregunto.

—Hermione, ¿Puedes decirme que es lo último que recuerdas?

Lo mire y comencé a pensar, trate de recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero lo único que lograba ver eran unos hermosos ojos grises, de repente me empezó a dar un terrible dolor en mi cabeza, así que me fui al recuerdo mas claro que encontré.

—Pues, recuerdo que estaba con dos amigos en el jardín del colegio Hogwarts, vimos a Draco Malfoy burlarse de un hipogrifo que seria ejecutado, así que camine hacia el y sus amigos, le di un puñetazo, salió corriendo y después de eso ya no puedo recordar mas.

—Hermione —Hablo el pelinegro— ¿No nos reconoces?

— ¿Debería? —Pregunte confusa— Por que si me parecen un poco familiares, pero no logro reconocerlos.

Ambos se meraron con un poco de tristeza, después miraron al medimago, no comprendía que pasaba, después el pelirrojo me dijo.

—Somos Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley.

Me quede completamente atónica, si ellos eran Harry y Ron, entonces la chica pelirroja que estuvo aquí cuando desperté era Ginny, pero aun no lograba identificar esos ojos grises.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien abrió la puerta y pude ver a la señora Weasley, Ginny, los gemelos y a un hombre alto, cabello rubio, de tez pálida y ojos de un hermoso gris líquido.

—Creí que no llegarías—dijo Harry al chico de la puerta— ¿Doctor, podemos hacerle unas preguntas mas a Hermione?

El me miro dudoso, pero respondió.

—Señor Potter, le recomiendo que no la sature, ya que la Señorita Granger no se ve muy bien, debe descansar, ahora si me disculpan debo irme.

El medimago salió dejándome sola con Harry, Ron y el chico rubio, este ultimo me miraba con ojos curiosos pero no dijo nada, después Harry le dijo algo a Ron en el oído, luego se giro a mi y me dijo.

—Hermione, ¿Puedes reconocerlo?

—No, ¿Quién es?

Los tres me miraron sin saber que decir, la habitación se quedo en un incomodo silencio, hasta que Ron lo rompió.

—El es Draco Malfoy, ¿Lo recuerdas?, lo mencionaste en tu recuerdo.

— ¿Malfoy?

Dije tartamudeando, pro al ver la sonrisa que tenia el chico de cabello platinado y mis amigos, me quedo completamente claro que, efectivamente el era aquel Slytherin que trato de hacerme la vida imposible durante mis años en Hogwarts, o al menos durante los tres años que podía recordar.

—Hermione —Comenzó a decir Malfoy —Solo quisiera decirte que…

—Vete, no tienes nada que hacer aquí y no quiero verte, así que vete.

Le corte fríamente, me gire a ver otro logar, pero después de medio minuto me di cuenta de que había cometido un error al correrlo de esa forma, y volteé a verlo, pero Malfoy ya estaba saliendo y había dejado un ramo de rosas sobre mi cama, me quede sorprendida y observando aquel ramo de flores, olvide por completo la presencia de mis amigos, lo único que quería saber era lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque Malfoy había ido a el hospital, porque me había dado esas flores, y porque me sentí extraña al verlo, me sentí enojada, pero también me sentí extrañamente feliz de verlo, y hasta donde yo se, eso no era para nada normal.

—Hermione— Dijo Harry—Lo mejor es que ya nos vallamos, tienes que descansar.

Volteé a verlos y les di una pequeña sonrisa, el se acerco, me beso la frente y se dirigió a la puerta, Ron simplemente se limito a darme una tímida sonrisa y se fue tras Harry. Tome el ramo de rosas y note que había una tarjeta, la tome y comencé a leer.

Hermione.

Espero que te recuperes pronto y que me puedas perdonar en algún momento, de verdad lo siento.

Con cariño.

Draco Malfoy.

Me quede pensando, ¿era mi imaginación o Malfoy me pedía disculpas por algo? A demás al final decía "con cariño". Algo estaba mal, primero su visita, se sintió mal por la forma en que lo corrí, me da un ramo de rosas en la que me pide disculpas, algo muy extraño estaba pasando y yo tenia que saber que era.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿que les parecio? esta un poco corto, pero el proximo sera mas largo, por favor dejenme sus reviews.**

**Fatii-Cullen-Malfoy.**


	3. Secuestrada

**Hola! Espero no haberme tardado mucho en actualizar, ya les traje un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**Fatii-Cullen-Malfoy.**

**P.D.**

**Mil gracias por sus reviews.**

* * *

**Harry Pov.**

Salí de la habitación de Hermione, estaba muy cansado, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y lo último que faltaba era una pequeña discusión que precisamente encontré cuando salí, y como era de esperarse era entre mi suegra y Malfoy.

—Draco querido, ven a cenar con nosotros.

—Muchas gracias señora Weasley, pero le dije a mi madre que llegaría temprano a su casa.

—Sabes que mamá, si Malfoy le ha dicho a su madre que llegara temprano hay que dejarlo que cumpla, no hay que dejar que se preocupe por el. —Como siempre, Ron tratando de deshacerse de Malfoy.

—Oh bien. —Dijo Fred.

—Podrías ir a nuestra casa—Siguió George.

—Y de ahí le envías un mensaje a tu madre y así no se preocuparía. —Terminaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

El simplemente rio y con un suspiro dejo que mi suegra lo tomara de un brazo y se lo llevo junto con sus hijos, sonreí ante la imagen, perecía que a los Weasley excepto Ron, les hacia mucho bien ver a Draco, sentí que alguien me tomaba de la mano, voltee y vi a mi hermosa esposa, con sus lindos ojos marrones y su deslumbrante cabello rojo fuego.

— ¿Vamos a cenar con mi familia?

—No creo que tengamos alternativa, si no vamos con ellos es muy probable que tu madre se enoje con migo.

—Mmm… eso lo veo muy difícil, ella te adora, pero para prevenir hay que ir.

Caminamos de tras su familia en silencio, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que algo no andaba para nada bien, ya habían pasado cuatro días desde el ultimo ataque de Voldemort y de nuevo todo estaba tranquilo y para mi eso no era normal.

* * *

**Narradora. **

Lejos de toda civilización, tanto mágica como muggle, en medio de un obscuro bosque se encontraba una casa grande y tenebrosa, cualquier mago que sabia de ella, la conocía como la mansión más antigua de los Malfoy, pero para unos cuantos, conocidos como mortífagos, sabían que ese era el escondite de su amo, Lord Voldemort.

Dentro de esa obscura casa, en una de las habitaciones, frente a la chimenea, había un sillón de color verde obscuro, sentado en ese sillón se encontraba Lord Tenebroso y a su alrededor estaban parados tres de sus mas leales mortífagos.

—Mi señor, le aseguro que atraparemos a la Orden del Fénix.

—Cállate Malfoy— Dijo su amo levantándose bruscamente de su asiento. —Tu hijo me ha causado muchos problemas, jamás has podido controlarlo, el es un problema muy grande y quiero que ese problema sea eliminado, no me importa como, solo me importa que sea lo mas rápido posible.

—Pero mi señor, es mi hijo y…

— ¡NO ME IMPORTA! —Grito Voldemort, camino por el salón y dijo. —Veamos si entiendes Lucius, tu hijo paga por todos los problemas causados o tendrás que pagarlos tú, ¿Comprendes? — El simplemente se limito a asentir mientras su amo continuaba. —Ahora, tengo entendido que Narcissa y Draco yo no están en tu casa, así que, ¿Alguna idea de en donde están?

—No señor, ellos simplemente desaparecieron.

—Amo—Hablo Bellatrix. —Creo saber en donde están mi hermana y mi sobrino— Los tres hombres voltearon a verla y ella continuo hablando. —Mi hermana tiene una casa del otro lado del bosque, el único problema es que únicamente alguien que tenga sangre Black puede encontrarla.

La habitación se quedo en un peligroso y desesperante silencio, Voldemort miro a Bellatrix y le dijo.

—Entonces Bella, queda bajo tu responsabilidad traer a Narcissa, no creo que Draco vuelva a esa casa, no con una sangre sucia, y Severus, quiero que busques a Draco, eres su padrino y la persona en la que mas confía, así que te dirá sus planes.

—Entendido mi señor.

Los tres mortífagos salieron de la casa, Lucius salió de la casa de sus antepasados, temiendo por su hijo y por su esposa, Bellatrix salió en busca de la casa de su hermana y la traería a su señor, costara lo que costara, mientras Snape fue a ver a su ahijado.

* * *

**Draco pov.**

La cena que había preparado la señora Weasley había sido exquisita, las bromas que hacían los gemelos eran muy entretenidas, y mi relación con todos los Weasley había mejorado drásticamente, excepto con Ronald Weasley, ya que el seguía desconfiando de mi, su odio, rencor y desprecio había crecido desde que Hermione me prefirió a mi en su lugar, y ahora que ella no recuerda nada es una excelente oportunidad para conquistarla.

— ¿Te sientes bien querido?

Dijo la señora Weasley al notar que me había puesto completamente serio, a lo que yo respondí.

—Si gracias, solo estoy un poco cansado.

—Sera mejor que descanses, fue un día muy cansado.

Me dijo mientras sonreía de una forma maternal, me despedí de todos y Potter me acompaño a la puerta, caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a ella, cuando estaba por desaparecer el me dijo con tono serio.

—Malfoy, mañana no visites a Hermione.

— ¿Porque no?

—Bueno pues ella no sabe nada de ti, no sabe que ocurrió en los últimos once años, ni que tuvo algo que ver contigo, lo único que recuerda son los primeros tres años en el colegio.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo debo esperar para poder verla?

—No lo se, pero tranquilo, pronto saldrá del hospital, de cualquier manera yo te aviso cuando este mejo.

La idea de no ver a Hermione me molestaba, ella era la razón por la que me llevaba bien con los Potter y los Weasley, era la razón de mi vida, de que aun respirara, si llegara a perderla, esconderme de los mortífagos ya no tendría ningún objetivo.

Me gire sin decirle ni una sola palabra desaparecí y reaparecí frente la casa de mi madre, las luces ya estaban apagadas, por lo que deduje que ya estaba dormida, camine por el obscuro jardín hasta llegar a la puerta, entre a la puerta, esta muy agotado, no había tenido el modelo de día que esperaba, pero ya que mas daba, por dentro la casa estaba completamente obscura y silenciosa, las luces que acostumbraban quedar encendidas no estaban y los elfos domésticos no habían aparecido para recoger mis cosas, la obscuridad y el silencio total comenzaron a ponerme nervioso, saque mi varita y susurre _"lumos" _de mi varita salió una pequeña luz, al parecer la primera parte de la casa estaba en orden, pero aun no me sentía tranquilo, así que volví a murmurar _"lumos máxima"_ y entonces vi, toda la casa estaba completamente destruida, sillas y mesas tiradas, cuadros de fotos tirados y rotos, mi mente y corazón estaban a mil por hora, instintivamente corrí a la habitación de mi madre, con la esperanza de verla dormida, subí las escaleras corriendo, corrí a su habitación y entre, pero para mi mala suerte y desagradable sorpresa ella no estaba, busque por toda la casa, pero ella no estaba, me fui a mi habitación preocupado por ella, cuando escucho ruido en la planta baja de la casa, tome mi varita y baje sigilosamente, podía escuchar pasos fuertes y sin preocupación de ser escuchados, cuando llegue al final de las escaleras escuche la voz que menos quería escuchar en ese momento.

— ¿Cómo esta querido sobrino?

Gire bruscamente, y la vi, parada frente a mi, con su penetrante mirada macabra en su rostro, llevaba una túnica negra larga y la manga le quedaba hasta los codos, por lo que podía ver sin ningún problema la marca tenebrosa, la misma que yo llevaba en mi brazo, camino despacio hacia mi y yo retrocedí, entonces ella lanzó su hechizo preferido.

—Avada Kadavra.

En cuanto escuche la primera palabra me moví lejos de su alcance, debía salir de ahí corrí a la puerta pero estaba bloqueada por otro mortífago que reconocí como Antonin Dolohov, lo que significaba que el hechizo de protección en la casa se había roto y ahora cualquiera podía entrar, incluyéndolo a el, al amo de toda maldad.

Corrí a la cocina mientras escuchaba la estruendosa risa de mi diabólica tía, no tenia otra cosa que hacer mas que desaparecer, y así lo hice, aparecí frente un edificio muggle, en ese edificio tenia un departamento, lo tenia por si Hermione decidía quedarse con migo, nadie sabia de ese lugar, únicamente mi padrino, mi ex novia pero mejor amiga Pansy Parkinson y mi mejor amigo Blaise Zabini.

Entre al edificio, al frente había una pequeña recepción, ahí estaba, como siempre una recepcionista rubia, de ojos verdes, con los labios de un intenso y exagerado rojo, ella colgó el teléfono en cuanto me vio entrar, me miro sorprendida, se levantó de su asiento, y me sonrió.

—Señor Malfoy, hace meses que no lo veía por acá.

La mire y le sonreí, exacto habían pasado meses desde mi ultima visita a ni departamento, y ella solo me había visto una vez, ¿como es posible que aun me recuerde?, camine al elevador, pero ahora con el pensamiento de mi amada Hermione rondando por mi mente, con el temor de que algo le pasara a mi madre en mi corazón y con el miedo de que alguien me espere en mi departamento. El elevador se abrió en el ultimo piso, solo había tres puertas en el pasillo, la ultima puerta era mi nuevo y al parecer mi definitivo lugar para vivir, camine a la puerta, pero cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, me di cuenta de que estaba abierta, saque cuidadosamente mi varita de mi túnica, abrí lentamente la puerta, todo estaba obscuro y silencioso, igual que en la casa de mi madre, fui encendiendo poco a poco cada lámpara, hasta tener ya todo el departamento iluminado, sin embargo no había nadie, hasta que de repente escuche ruido en el baño, la puerta se abrió y pude ver a un hombre de cabello largo y grasiento, estaba vestido con una túnica negra, y me miraba como sus penetrantes ojos, como si esperaba que yo hablara primero. Y así lo hice,

—Snape, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Linda forma de saludar a tu padrino, guarda la varita chico, no la necesitaras.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció el capitulo?, si lo se un poco corto, pero si me dejan mas reviews prometo que el próximo será mas largo, ya saben, dejen criticas, palabras de aliento, ideas o cualquier cosa, no les cuesta nada, solo dos o tres minutitos.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Besos.**

**Fatii-Cullen-Malfoy.**


	4. Nota de Autora

**H**ola Chicas, perdón si me he tardado mucho, pero estoy muy atareada con la escuela, mis deberes en mi casa y todo eso, y es que en Enero es el examen de admisión de la Prepa TecMilenio y pues estoy estudiando para poder entrar!

Ahora el tema importante, los fic's que no he actualizado o publicado, este es el asunto.

**Mon Bel Amour**, ya tengo hasta el cap 5 pero quiero meterles mas cosas y revisarlos bien para no confundir, solo puedo decirles que se va a poner bueno, sobretodo por varias escenas de celos y ese tipo de cosas =D.

**Deseo Prohibido**, chicas la verdad es mi fic favorito, mi tesoro y bueno todo amo este fic, que como ya he dicho es el primero que escribí, con este fic, pues también ya estoy avanzada, pero quiero corregir algunas cosas, espero no tardarme mucho.

**Save Me**, bueno mi segunda creación, también la amo, no tanto como DP, con el seré sincera no llevo mas que lo que han leído y la mitad de el siguiente capitulo, la verdad es que no he encontrado la suficiente inspiración con ese fic =(.

**Dime Cual es mi Novia**, una adaptación obviamente que solo esta hasta el capitulo 8, pero aun no lo publico por algunos problemas con los personajes.

Chicas les agradecería de todo corazón si alguien se ofrece a ayudarme, no quisiera defraudarlas, pero lo más importante, no quiero defraudarme a mi misma y dejar de prepararme para entrar al TecMilenio, así que por favor si pueden comprenderme muchas gracias y si me ayudan muchísimo mejor ;)

En terminos menores, no tego la mas minima idea de cuando haga mi proxima publicacion pero espero hacerlo pronto.

Besos y gracias.

Fatii-Cullen-Malfoy.


End file.
